SAO: The Archer
by Luminosit
Summary: Okay so, The real summary is inside the story as I wanted to mention a few things, one, this will be a NarutoxAsunaxSinon fic, as well as a KiritoxSilicaxLisbeth fic, which would also make these characters especially OOC, which I do not intend to do, just its what happens... Rated T for now, may raise to M later, Kirito will play a VERY minor role.
1. The Start

**A/N: Before I start, I would just like to say that this is the fist story I have published on this account, and the first story that I have published in ages, so it will most likely be rusty, so reviews are appreciated to tell me what I am doing right, and what I am doing wrong. Now also, I decided to do a double pairing for each, mainly because I like these characters, and I feel that they deserve the love. now, i will also mention that most, if not all characters I mention will be OOC, ill try not to make it like this, but hey, no promises.**

* * *

Summary: Out of 10,000 players, there will be two players. Two players who will each get the same unique skill, that can only be obtained through random selection process when logging in. What is this skill you might ask? In this world of swords, there are two archers. NarutoXSinon, NarutoXAsuna, KiritoXSilica, KiritoXLisbeth.

STORY START (hah... bad humor…)

* * *

Game stores everywhere, were packed to the brim, each person in line all after the same goal, the popular MMO, SAO, or rather, Sword Art Online. Some had even been waiting in line 3 days prior to the game release, causing many people who walked by to hold their noses in disgust.

However, as a certain blonde haired 15 year old walked by these lines, he smirked and thought, '_Heh, look at all these chumps waiting in line, I'm lucky enough to be related to someone on the development team, they managed to sneak me a copy, thanks Iruka-san'_

A few minutes after walking past that last line of people hoping to get the new popular game, I arrived at a rather small 4 story apartment. You see, I had been living alone as far as I can remember, no blood-related family left to take care of me, finally when I reached of age, the orphanage kicked me out and put me in an apartment to live in, while sending me a monthly salary.

As I unlocked my door, I muttered a barely audible "I'm home." Even though I knew no one would hear it.

Dropping my school bag next to my bed, I decided that after a light dinner, I would re-enter that world again, the world of swords. Sitting down on my computer chair, I decided to check out the manual, mainly to see if anything changed since the closed Beta. I flipped through the pages mindlessly, while waiting for the ramen that I had started to cook earlier to finish, when one page caught my eye…

"Within the first 10,000 Copies, there will be two copies which have a unique ability linked to those copies alone. The skill will be revealed immediately on login, making two players very lucky, good luck to getting one of the two disks!"

"Hmm… Interesting… only two in the whole world? Well then maybe I'll give it a try" I muttered quietly to myself, completely forgetting about my Ramen that would soon become cold.

Walking over to my bed, I placed my copy of SAO inside the NerveGear, and slid the bulky helmet over my blonde hair, with a smirk, I shouted two words,

"LINK START!"

As a multitude of colors flashed before my eyes, several words popped up quickly before disappearing again.

'**Complete Upload.'**

'**Checking status…**'

'**Checking complete.'**

'**Log in/Register?'**

He lifted one hand, marveling at how natural it felt to move within the virtual world, and touched the **Log In**button.

'**Language: Japanese'**

'**Account: Naruto**'

'**Password: *********'

**Creation Character:**

**Beta test data still available.**

**Would you like to use it?**

**Yes/No**

**Enter Now?**

He smirked as he contained his excitement, to be in that world again… "Yes." Little did he know, this one word, would cause an event that would change the rest of his life.

* * *

**Floor 1 – Town of Beginning**

As Naruto's character formed in the game, it took the exact shape as his normal appearance in real life, mainly due to the fact that he believed if you had something to hide, show it, rather than leave it concealed.

Instantly a message popped up right before his eyes

"**CONGRATULATIONS! You are one of the two special characters to receive this unique class: Archer!"**

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock; he had definitely not been expecting this to happen to him, given his luck in the real world. He shook his head and tapped the 'OK' button on the screen, and was given his starting items, which consisted of light leather armor, a short training bow, a quiver filled with 30 arrows, and a small short sword

"Huh, wow, guess I do have some good luck after all"

Without thinking on it anymore, Naruto quickly turned on his heels and ran down an alley, not realizing that he had been spotted by a girl who had short blue hair that spiked slightly in the back

"Wait! You there with the bow!" She called after Naruto, who in turn stopped to look at someone who called at him

The girl with the blue hair jogged up to him and placed her hands on her knees, panting slightly, before calming her breath.

"You seem like you know what you're doing, so it's obvious that you're a beta tester, not only that but it also seems like I found the second person," She paused to hold up her bow, "Who has this"

Still recovering from the shock of finding the other player who obtained the same message as him, he looked around to see if there were being watched, before replying.

"Yes I am a beta tester, and it does seem as though we both received the same items, but how may I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could show me the basics, since I really don't know what to do…" The girl muttered slightly embarrassed.

The blond in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that since these items were added for the official release only, I wouldn't know how they work…" Naruto started, before being interrupted by the girl once again

"That doesn't matter! We can both figure out how to work these things, other than that, I really don't want to play alone…" the girl pouted after saying this, while giving him this infamous puppy eyes.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his characters nose, before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, follow me, by the way, the names Naruto"

The girl's face immediately broke into a smile, knowing that she had gotten herself some company for the start of this game.

"Thank you so much Naruto-san! You can call me Sinon!" Sinon called out in a slightly cheerful voice.

"Please, just Naruto is fine; I was never one with formalities"

"Ah, okay then, well, lead the way Naruto!"

* * *

**Floor 1 – West Field**

One hour passed, with both Naruto and Sinon training their new bows. Naturally since Naruto was a beta tester, he knew how skills worked in the game, and had easily gotten the first two skills given, down, being piercing shot and double shot. Piercing shot was a skill where one arrow was fired; however, this one arrow had extreme piercing ability that is said in the description to be able to pierce through the highest armor at the max level. Double shot on the other hand, was a skill where not one, but two arrows were fired at once, not with the piercing ability of Piercing shot, but it allowed for more damage to one target, or similar damage to two targets.

Sinon groaned in frustration as she missed another shot on a wild boar.

"This is impossible; it's extremely hard to control this!" Sinon shouted as she was just about ready to throw her bow to the ground.

Naruto grinned before looking back at her stance, the thing was, and she was being too impatient when it came to releasing the bow skill

"Sinon, try placing the arrow, and then pull back, but instead of just releasing it immediately, wait for the motion input to recognize that you are ready for a skill, then pause for just another moment, and let the skill explode"

Sinon looked confused at this, which Naruto noticed.

"Just watch me" he told her quickly

Naruto placed an arrow ready to fire, and pulled the string back as hard as he could, leaving it there for a half a second, before the arrow started to glow a light green color. Finally he released the arrow, which flew straight at a boar that had just spawned and pierced right through it, indicating that the skill he used was piercing shot.

"There, now try it, but slowly"

Sinon did the exact same thing that Naruto had done, except her arrow had taken a lightly colored red glow, and when she released it, the arrow flew straight at the bow, and once it hit the boar, it knocked it off its feet and sent it flying several feet back. This showed that her skill was neither piercing shot nor double shot, but was another of the beginner skills, power shot.

"Great job Sinon! Practice like that and you'll be set for the rest of the time you play." Naruto smiled as he praised his new student highly, causing said student to slightly blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you Naruto, if it wasn't for you, I probably would still be back in the Town of Beginnings, not knowing what in the world I was supposed to do."

Both smiled at each other, proud of their work in such short time. Speaking of time, Sinon took a look at her clock as she pulled up the menu

"Oh my, its 6:00 PM, I better go make some dinner for myself, Hey Naruto, do you mind if I add you? I'll be on after I finish eating"

Naruto thought about it for a bit, before nodding and pulling up his menu. Soon, in front of Sinon, a window popped up.

'Naruto has requested to add you as a friend. Accept/Decline'

Sinon quickly pushed the Accept button, and smiled before waving goodbye.

"I'll see you in about an hour or so!"

With that she opened up her menu and logged out.

Or rather, that what should have happened.

"Eh? There's no logout button?" Sinon asked out loud in confusion.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, "you might be overlooking it, just open up your menu and it should… be… here… where is it?"

True to their statements, as they opened up their menu, right below the settings where there should be a logout button, there was a blank space that could not be interacted with.

"Do you think it's a bug?" Sinon asked, slightly scared.

"Possibly, however if it is, the whole server should be freaking out about now, did you try to contact the GM?"

"Yes, but so far, no answer"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, looking perturbed.

"Well the GM should conta-" before he could finish he was interrupted as a blue circle enveloped them both in a blue light, before teleporting hem to the center of the Town of Beginnings.

'_Group teleport?' _Naruto thought, as he looked around, seeing multitudes of blue circles appear throughout the Town of Beginnings. Looking to his right he noticed that Sinon had a scared look on her face, to which he placed an arm around her to comfort her, which also resulted in her blushing up a storm. However this was not what caught Naruto's attention. What caught his attention was a small red flashing sign in the sky that stated a simple word '**WARNING'**.

The sign flashed a few more times before it enveloped the whole virtual sky. Soon a red liquid that almost looked like blood, seeped through multiple panels, and fell before taking shape of a huge robed figure that floated in the sky, signaling that this was the GM of SAO.

"**Welcome players to Sword Art Online, my world,"**the hooded figure spoke in a deep and booming voice.

"My world?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"**I am Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment the only person who can control this world,"**the hooded figure greeted.

Most of the players were confused at this, not knowing fully who this person was.

"**I know many of you are wondering about the logout button went missing. I wish to tell you that this is not a defect in the game, but all part of Sword Art Online, I repeat, it is not a defect in the game"**Akihiko said making many eyes widen.

"What!? Is he insane?" Naruto shouted out, slightly scaring Sinon who was still right next to him

"**You cannot logout SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear,"**Akihiko said before continuing, **"if one were to attempt to remove your Nerve Gear during gameplay…the Gear would sent off microwave waves that would destroy your brain and thus, ending your life."**

Many players gasped as some took a step back, but Akihiko wasn't finished.

"**Unfortunately, some players family and friends has ignore this warning,****213 people had already suffered that fate regrettably and gone forever,"**Akihiko said bringing up a screen with various pictures of recently deceased players.

"213..." Sinon whispered.

"Damn it! I don't believe it!" Naruto shouted out

"**The entire world news has already reporting this, including the deaths, thus you can assume the danger of NerveGear being remove is minimal. So relax and focus on beating"**Akihiko said calmly.**"But, i want you to remember this clearly, there's no method to revive someone in this game, if your HP reach zero, your avatar will forever lost and the NerveGear will destroy your brain."**

The players can only stare in shock of what Akihiko just calmly said.

"**There's only one mean to escape, and that is to complete the game. Currently you are in the lowest floor of Aincard, floor 1, if you make your way through the dungeon, and beat the dungeon boss you may advance to the next level until you reach floor 100 where the last boss is waiting, defeat it, and you will clear the game."**Akihiko said.

Many players were outraged at this, and decided to show it.

"What?! You can't do that! It's against the law!"

"100 Floors? Are you insane?!"

"**And finally, I've added a present to your inventory, please see it yourself."**

Every player, including Naruto and Sinon, opened up their inventory to see one object there, Mirror. This object confused many people who brought it out, and stared at it curiously.

Suddenly blue lights were shining everywhere as the mirror reacted to everyone looking at them. Every player had reverted to their original looks in real life, muscular people turned fat, tall people turned short, hell half of the girls turned into guys.

Naruto wasn't as worried about this as it wouldn't affect him much, but he turned to Sinon who he still had his arm around, he noticed that she had changed as well, revealing short brown hair that he felt looked cute on her.

"**I'm sure you are wondering, 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the founder of SAO and NerveGear do all this? My goal has already been achieved, my goal in creating SAO... it's to create it and intervene it, and now it's complete... The tutorial for SAO launching is complete... good luck players..."**Akihiko transform into a red mist and get back to the sky, making the red warning sign, disappear.

All the players look where Akihiko was before, all of them lost for words, that is, until someone dropped the mirror and let out an ear shattering scream.

"Screw you!"

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Help us! Someone?"

"I have a meeting after this!"

"Help us! Help us!"

Naruto quickly took action and pulled himself and Sinon away from the massive crowd, soon they entered a field where there was not a player in sight.

"Listen, Sinon, I know of a safe way that could take us to one of the next towns over, knowing that quests and resources are limited people will generally rush the town of beginnings, so come with me and we'll continue on" Naruto stated with a serious look on his face.

Sinon looked from Naruto, back to the town of beginnings, and once again at Naruto, before she nodded her head enthusiastically, she did not want to be in this world of swords turned Death Game.

"Good, now follow me" Naruto grinned as he ran down the path, Sinon not far behind him.

A short distance ahead, both players could see a large bear spawn right in the middle of the path. However this did not slow down their run. Instead, both archers took an arrow each, pulled the strings of their bows back, and unleashed their skills on the poor bear simultaneously.

'_I will not die here, I will not let Sinon die is well!' _Naruto thought with a burning resolve showing in his eyes.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

**A/N : Whew! that took forever, i'm uploading this at 4:06 AM, so if you could kindly let me know if I should continue this story or not, and if i should, what I could do to improve. Thank you!**

**Luminosit out!**


	2. The Past, The Present

**A/N: OKAY, so… first things first, I'd like to answer some of the very few reviews that I have gotten since I published the first chapter,**

**Mzr90: The main reason I said unique was really since I didn't know what else to call it, something that two people only in the game have it, but I never meant to insinuate something that might turn people away from the story**

**Ken lim: yea… sorry about that, from now on it will be third person, unless I state it, I completely forgot to state it in the first chapter, and im too lazy to go fix it.**

**Hakkyou4 and Grytr: Those are some very good ideas that I will most definitely input into the story, making them have similar base skills but different skill trees.**

**Have a Little Feith: I meant bear, since I didn't want to mention boar again as in Canon and other Fanfics they all mention them, but if I said wolf like what kirito encountered then it would assume they are on the same path, which I wouldn't want since I have decided for kirito to play a minor role in this, sure he'll still make some appearances which you'll see later on, but yes, different path.**

**SIAUFNGYIN: Well I'm not really sure what to label the skill mainly due to it being complicated that two people have it, but I still will refer to it as unique. Next, the range would not be too far as 100 meters, as that is outlandish in real life, however the 10 meters seems a safe area as I have done some research and someone shot a bow up to 50 yards, which is translated to 45.72 meters, so that will probably be the max they can shoot at the beginning, but will be able to go further as they progress due to getting stronger. Finally, yes, they will learn close combat, which is the main reason they both have short swords as well, but there will be some cases where they WILL dodge and fire point blank, but only because it will be in desperation.**

**So, now that that's over with, I'd like to state a few things. As I've stated in some of the answers, kirito will be a very minor role in this story, with short mentions of him through asuna and some scenes where he is required to be in them, also, I'll try not to follow the extreme month/day time skips that the anime features, as I still wonder sometimes what the hell happened between those times.**

**Now enough of that, let the story commence!**

**Disclaimer – I'm not sure if I have to do this but.. I do not own Sword Art Online, or Naruto, if I did, I would be filthy stinkin rich and wouldn't be scraping by as a poor college student.**

* * *

**November 7, 2022 – First Floor **

It has been one day since the shocking discovery that no one could log out of the game, that the only way to get out, was the beat it, otherwise it was death. In that one day, already 400 people have died, including the 213 from the first day. Many decided it was best to stay within the town of beginnings, however, there were the select few who pushed themselves to live their lives in this game, and pushed themselves to start to clear it. Naruto and Sinon were no exceptions.

"Ne, Naruto, remind me why we're in this forest again?" Sinon asked with a slight tilt of her head in confusion.

"We're looking for redweed moss, which is only known to grow in this part of the first floor."

The quest they were doing was a simple one, yet rewarding. For a simple gathering task, the reward was a new skill or piece of equipment, both which would help out greatly for the fight to get back to the real world.

The two continued on for a few more minutes into the forest, until Naruto raised his hand to stop Sinon from going any further. Curious, Sinon peeked her head over Naruto's shoulder, wondering what the cause for the stop was. Lo and behold, a few feet in front of them there was a reddish colored moss growing off of the side of a rock. Growing excited that they would be finishing the quest earlier than anticipated, Sinon made a move to go forward and grab the moss, only to be stopped once again by Naruto.

"Wait, do you hear that?" he asked in a hushed whisper, while looking off to the right. Sinon, noticing where he was looking turned to face the area as well, noticing a small black outline within the trees.

"What is that?" Sinon asked

"It's a shadowlurker, it's a relatively low level monster, its around level 3, however I am quite curious to why one is over here, they are usually found within the deep caves on the northern side of the first floor."

The shadowlurker, having heard them, dashed off further into the forest, away from the two bow users.

"Anyway, now that it's gone, let's grab the moss and get out of here, before it gets too dark." Naruto stated while walking towards the red patch.

Sinon nodded and walked up to him before bending down and grasping a few patches of the redweed moss, feeling its slimy texture, Sinon almost dropped it.

"Careful with that now, if you drop it once it's gone forever" Naruto said with a smirk, causing Sinon to get a tick mark on her forehead.

'_Why that blonde…_'

* * *

"Thank you for getting the moss for me, here is your reward!" the shopkeeper said its pre-programmed line before handing Naruto a crystal that had the name 'Ricochet shot unlock'

He turned to see what Sinon had gotten as her reward, and was a bit miffed to see that she had been able to somehow get both rewards, where she now held a black longbow in her hand, and a crystal in her other hand.

"Seems like luck is on your side eh? Sinon" Naruto said causing sinon to jump in surprise, not knowing he was right behind her.

"S-shut up, besides, I wouldn't have this stuff if it wasn't for you anyway" She replied blushing slightly

Naruto smirked and started to walk out of the shop where the quest giver was situated. He took a look at the sky to see that it was starting to get dark, and quite fast at that rate.

"Hey Sinon, let's go to an inn to get some rest, it's getting pretty dark." He motioned for her to follow, which she did without hesitation.

The two came up to a decent looking in and walked in. the inside was well designed, with some nice wood tables and chairs next to a fireplace, a bar/restaurant off to the side, with the front desk placed right next to the stairs which probably led to the rooms upstairs. The two walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" The innkeeper asked with a smile on his face

"Yes, I was wondering if there were any rooms available that had two beds in them?" Naruto asked. The innkeeper had a thoughtful face before he looked through his books on who had a room and what rooms were open.

"I'm sorry, but all the double bed rooms are taken, however we do have single bed rooms if you would like to rent two"

Naruto sighed and opened his inventory, checking his col amount, which at the moment, was not too much to be proud of. He looked over to Sinon to see her checking her amount as well, which was even less than his own. Looking back to the innkeeper, he released another sigh.

"We'll take one one bed room please" this caused Sinon to blush up a storm, while Naruto seemed to have a slight tinged to his cheek as well.

"Very well then, that will be 2,000 col please" the innkeeper stated as Naruto handed over the money, "Thank you for your business, your room number is room 9, have a nice night"

The two archers proceeded up to the rooms where it didn't take much longer to find their room, while Naruto was casually walking along, Sinon was having some rather… interesting thoughts.

'_I'm going to be sharing a room with Naruto… oh god oh god, this isn't good, if he sees me like this there will be no end to it, I hope he doesn't try anything…_'

As they opened the door, the room was decently sized, having a full sized bed inside along with a desk off to the side.

"Okay so, I'll take the floor and you can take the bed" Naruto stated simply as he unequipped his armor, leaving him in his base clothes to sleep in.

"But… you paid for the room so you should take the bed" Sinon tried to argue, but was silently glad that he offered, hoping that he wouldn't take it back.

"It's fine, I'm used to sleeping on floors anyway, had to do it a lot when… never mind, I'll just take the floor, I'll leave while you get changed" before Sinon could even reply at all, Naruto headed out the door giving her privacy.

'_That was close, I almost told her about that time… god Naruto, man the hell up, if you're going to be able to trust anyone in this world, you have to tell at least someone about your past…_'

Realizing that he'd been outside for a while, he decided that that was enough time for Sinon to get changed and be situated in bed. As he walked back into the room, he noticed there was a figure under the sheets, which he immediately knew was Sinon. He smiled as he watched the figures frame move up and down ever so slightly, signifying her soft breathing. As he was just about to lay down off to the side near the table, a voice caught his attention.

"Hey naruto… do you think you could tell me about yourself…? If you don't mind that is…" a soft voice asked from the direction of the bed.

"Uh… sure, I guess I could, you have to promise to do the same though, where would you like me to start?"

"Start with your real name, of course."

"Well my real name is Naruto Namikaze, I turned 15 last month on October 10th. I live in Ochinomizu in Chiyoda, where I live by myself, now your turn"

"My name is Shino Asada, I turned 14 in July. It turns out that I actually live really close to you, the address is Tokyo District, Bunkyo, Yushima, Yonchome… I also live alone, and if you don't mind, could you tell me the reason why you live alone?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling for a bit, not replying immediately, thinking on if he should tell her or if he shouldn't. before he could reply at all though sinon, no, shino's voice spoke up.

"You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry for digging too mu-" she had started up before being cut off by naruto.

"No. it's fine, ill tell you…" he spoke softly as he sat up, and noticed that shino was also sitting up on the bed, leaning against the back frame. "It was 8 years ago, on my birthday in fact…"

_**Flashback start**_

"_Daddy, where are we going?" asked a 7 year old Naruto while holding onto his father for dear life as he was being carried._

"_You'll see my son, you'll see, we're almost there too!" Minato Namikaze smiled as he turned his head to look at his son._

_The two walked on the sidewalk for a bit more, eventually coming up to a building that Naruto had never seen before, it had the shape of a house if he could say that. The two walked up to the door, where Minato had taken one hand off of Naruto's leg in order to get a key and unlock the door. As they walked in, a heavenly aroma kicked in that caused them both to run straight for the kitchen._

_In the kitchen there was one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, at the stove cooking up dinner that the family would enjoy. As she was cooking, she heard a sound coming from the entrance to the kitchen, causing her to turn her head to see what was going on._

"_My my my, if it isn't the little birthday boy himself, how do you feel to be one year older, Naruto kun?" Kushina asked with a smile as the blonde headed bundle of joy ran into her arms._

"_It feels awesome mommy! Whats for din-" was what the little Naruto could say before a bang cut off what he was about to say._

_The noise caught the attention of both parents, causing them to take on serious faces, which scared little Naruto greatly._

"_Mommy, Daddy, what was that?" he asked in a quiet trembling voice_

"_Hold on son, I'll go check it out" Minato stated as he walked out of the room, towards the area where the noise sounded like it came from._

_Son and mother waited for what seemed like hours, until Minato came back a few minutes later, with a confused look on his face._

"_There's no one here, all the doors and windows were fi-" was what he was able to say before his eyes went wide and he shouted in pain instead falling to the ground, showing a knife sticking out of his back, with blood flowing around him. _

"_Minato!" Kushina gasped in surprise. While still holding Naruto, she ran over to her husband. Minato was barely holding on to life as his wife arrived next to him_

"_Kushina…" he started to mutter, "Take Naruto and get out of the house, theres someone in here"_

"_No! I wont leave you minato! I'll protect you and Naruto..." _

"_Get… out of here…" were the last words of Minato namikaze._

"_No… no… NO!" kushina shouted, scaring little Naruto even more than he already was_

"_Mommy, why is daddy just laying there?" Naruto asked with tears at his eyes_

"_Daddy… went to sleep, Naruto, he went to a very long sleep, he'll wake up soon okay?" Kushina stood up, pulling Naruto with her, "come on Naruto, we're going somewhere" she said a bit shakily, quickly picking Naruto up and headed for the door._

_A shadowy figure appeared right in front of her, causing her to stop in her place. The figure was holding a gun up to her face. Kushina started crying, knowing she was going to die, and knew that her son would have the same fate as her._

"_Please, if you kill me, let my son live… hes just a little boy…" _

_A loud bang echoed throughout the house, as kushina fell to the ground, dead, still holding Naruto in her arms. The figure stared at the child before he dropped his gun, and walked out of the house slowly. Naruto not knowing what to do, crawled to the gun before he picked up the metal object, and thought 'if this can put mommy to sleep, I'll shoot him with it too' he leveled the gun to his eyes, aimed at the back of the figure walking away, and pulled the trigger. The man fell on the streets dead._

_**Flashback End**_

"… after that, the cops came to our house, and declared both my mother, my father, and the robber deceased at the site, we still don't know what he wanted in our house, as he had nothing on him, but one thing sticks with me… I killed a man, without knowing the consequences…" he finished softly, looking away in fear of being rejected due to the fact he killed a person.

He heard movement, and something dropping, making him think she ran away while dropping her bow. He was only right about one thing. Her bow was scattered on the ground, not too far from where they were, and her arms were wrapped around him, hoping to comfort him in any way possible.

"You're not scared of me…?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No… I could never be scared of you, you may have killed someone, but you didn't know it would happen, and you were doing it in self-defense…"

He smiled. She accepted him for him, even though he had committed such a horrendous act. If it were any other circumstance, he would have loved this moment, a girl holding onto him, where he could almost feel her budding… well never mind, let's not get to that for now.

"How about you? Why do you live alone?" he asked her, trying to change the subject off of him

"Well… my parents are also dead, they died in a car crash 2 years ago." She said, her voice a bit muffled due to her face being buried into his shirt. (**A/N: If you want to really know why, just go read the GGO arc of the light novel**)

Naruto immediately felt bad for asking her. He knew that even though he told her his past, he didn't have the right to ask her for hers. Regretting asking her, he wrapped an arm around her to comfort her in any way he could.

"I'm sorry for asking… I was just curious" he admitted solemnly.

"It's fine, you told me your story, so I tried to tell you mine" she spoke as she lifted her head to smile at him a little, causing him to smile back.

Naruto looked at the clock built in to the game, checking to see that it was around 10 PM, pretty late considering most players were asleep already, save for the few who were trying to level up so they could beat the game as fast as they could. He shook her small frame slightly.

"Hey, we should get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, more training." Naruto grinned while looking at her, causing to sinon to grumble in annoyance.

"Fine… but there's something I want you to do." Sinon started while turning her face away, to hide the blush that was starting to rise to her face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"I want you to keep me company tonight, sleep next to me" she muttered softly, but not soft enough to the point where Naruto couldn't hear her. This statement alone caused him to freeze up and blush furiously.

"B-but…" he started, but before he could finish, he found himself on the receiving end of the ever so dangerous puppy eyes skill, causing him to cave in immediate, wondering where in the hell she had the time to learn that skill, "Fine… just for tonight."

This caused Sinon to smile in delight, before she turned over to make room for Naruto on the bed, with Sinon under the sheets and Naruto over the sheets, just for extra safety precautions.

"Goodnight, Naruto"

"Goodnight, Si.. Shino" '_I'll protect you, so you don't have to experience pain like that again'_

* * *

'_Shit!_' was the only thought that was running through Naruto's head at this time, as he and Sinon were running for their lives.

While training, the two of them stumbled upon a secret dungeon, that appeared no one had found. This was true, however there was a reason for this. In this dungeon, there were hundreds of thousands of shadowlurkers, being led by the dungeon boss, the shadowranger. This boss was level 10, way out of their level range, with him only being at level 7, while Sinon was at level 4. The shadowranger wasn't a hard boss per say, it was just the massive amounts of shadowlurkers around them that caused them to be so outclassed.

As they were making their escape from the dungeon, Sinon tripped, causing some shadowlurkers, and the shadowranger himself, to go after her instead of him. This caused Naruto to immediately turn around, pull out his bow, and charge up his piercing shot, which only took out a few of the shadowlurkers, but it was enough to draw their attention off of Sinon

"Sinon! Get out of here, I'll distract them while you get out!" Naruto shouted to her as she got up.

"But what about you? You'll die if you don't run too!" Sinon yelled back at him, tears forming at her eyes.

"Just do it! I promise you I'll meet you outside, and I intend to keep that promise." He smiled at her "now go!"

Sinon just nodded, and ran as fast as she could to the exit to the dungeon, looking back at Naruto many times, seeing him take out about 100 of the shadowlurkers so far with just his piercing shot alone. As she got out of the dungeon, the door closed right behind her.

"No… no!" Sinon screamed at the door entrance and tried to open the door, only to get a message saying '**I'm sorry, this dungeon is currently occupied, please wait for the current party inside to exit before entering'**. She sunk to her knees, scared that Naruto was going to die, and regretting that she didn't stay.

_With Naruto_

"Heh… she's gone, looks like I don't have to hold back on you assholes anymore." Naruto smirked as he pulled his bow back once more. However what was charging was not a double shot, nor was it a piercing shot. It was the newly acquired skill from the quest they just completed, ricochet shot.

As he released it, a golden arrow ripped through the mass of shadowlurkers, taking them all out in one shot, as once it killed one, it moved on to the next. All that was left was the shadowranger, which caught his arrow in one hand, before using it to fire back at Naruto. Naruto dodged to the left of the arrow, as it barely missed his head, cutting off a few strands of his hair, before he rolled forward and brought his bow out again.

'_I've only got one shot at this, and I hope it works_' Naruto thought.

Having encountered a shadowranger only once before, he knew its weak spot, which confusing enough, was similar to that of every human male. As he ran towards the shadowranger, he pulled his bow, preparing one last piercing shot, before he dropped down into a slide, approaching the feet of the shadowranger fast. Just as he was passing between the boss' legs, he smirked and let the piercing shot go, causing it to pierce right through the boss, which resulted it breaking into many different pieces of data.

Naruto lay there, still, not believing that he had just done what he did, before a smile came to his face, before it turned into a full blown grin

"WOOHOO, I just killed a mother truckin boss!" he yelled in excitement as he jumped up to his feet, arriving at the chest that appeared where the boss was slain. As he opened the chest, what he found inside was something that he found would fit his style perfectly. Inside was what is known as a legendary short bow, ' The Dreamer '

* * *

**Outside with Sinon**

Sinon sat there next to the dungeon entrance, crying, hoping that Naruto would somehow make it out; he did make a promise to her after all.

The entrance opened up, causing her to jump up in surprise, not expecting it, before she looked to the door. There, stood a smiling Naruto, holding a bow that looked like it had a purple feather for a top, leading down to a black bottom.

Sinon immediately tackled him to the ground.

"You dummy!" she cried as she hit his chest lightly, "you could have gotten yourself killed…"

Naruto smiled at her, before he sat up with Sinon still on him.

"I know… but I did it to protect you, I will defend you with all of my being, even if it costs my life." Naruto said to her as she calmed down.

"Well then…"Sinon started, before her face lit up in a smile too, "I guess I'll protect you too!"

Both smiled at each other, and started to laugh, completely forgetting about the near death experience they both shared not too long ago. Laughter filled the air and drifted through to the nearest town, causing many people to stop what they were doing, and listen to the laughter, which made many smile.

After all, laughter is the best medicine for any problem.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating as soon as i could, I have all the chapters up to ch 5 planned out, but i never had the time to write any of them until now, due to finals and stuff... but anyway, i'll try to update as soon as i can.**

**Now if you didn't guess it, the bow "The Dreamer" is from GW2, its a freaking awesome bow.**

**Anyway, yea sorry the fight scene wasn't much either and i am really bad at writing them, but i tried my best .**

**Without further adieu, thanks for reading, Reviewing is nice too!**


	3. AN

**hey guys, sorry i havent uploaded in a bit, im writing this from work on my phone, so yea, haha. anyway, just wanted to let my wonderful readers that i am still writing the next few chapters, just ive been relaxing and working, i havent found the time to write, ill try to post the next chapter within the next few days, but no promises!**

**-luminosit**


End file.
